SUMMARY- ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The function of the Administrative Core is to manage the overall Program Project Grant (PPG) to maximize resource deployment and ensure successful completion of the scientific objectives. The core oversees the activities and broadly manages the budgets of the resource core and individual program projects, providing organizational and logistical support as needed. In addition, a central role of the Administrative core is to act as the communication hub of this program project by promoting and facilitating interaction amongst all PPG components. Individual project PIs will have autonomy with regard to scientific planning and implementation at the project level, but will be expected to incorporate suggestions from the Administrative and Scientific Resource Cores and advisory committees. The Administrative Core will drive program integration at all levels and embody the scientific mission of the PPG through an organized and well-implemented management structure and research strategy. The broad aims and central goals of the Administrative Core are: 1. Management: Manage overall program objectives and directions, and interactions between program components; administer Resource Core usage; and oversee quality control, storage, and sharing of primary data. 2. Communication: Communicate relevant and essential information to and facilitate interaction amongst all PPG components, including formal and informal interaction with the Scientific Advisory Board (SAB), including in-person and web-ex meetings, a seminar program, annual progress reports, yearly symposia, and a dedicated program website. 3. Support: Provide over-arching organizational and logistical support (including financial management) for all components of the PPG. By providing PPG investigators with comprehensive program/project management support and facilitating interaction among all personnel through multiple means, the Administrative Core augments the ability of the PPG investigators to make substantive contributions to better understand melanoma biology.